Conventional radio frequency (i.e., RF) bonding pads are rectangular and have reasonable performance. Making the radio frequency bonding pads smaller improves the performance at frequencies above 8 gigahertz. However, sharp angles in the traces degrade the performance as the frequency increases and so external compensation becomes more difficult. Furthermore, mechanical yields are lower in manual and automated assembly factory environments with the smaller pads which lead to lower electrical yields.
It would be desirable to implement a high frequency monolithic microwave integrated circuit connection.